


Christmas Kink Day Sixteen: Sherlock/John

by Ggeri_Sminth



Series: 25 Days of Christmas Kink [16]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, Ice Play, Light Bondage, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Sensory Deprivation, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 18:46:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16522607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggeri_Sminth/pseuds/Ggeri_Sminth
Summary: Sherlock and John have some fun with Sensory Play





	Christmas Kink Day Sixteen: Sherlock/John

**Author's Note:**

> It is the middle of November, and I know that this was supposed to be done like 4 years ago, but better late than never right???

John knew that Sherlock needed to get out of his head sometime. He just got stuck in a rut, and every now and then he needed John to overload all his senses so that he can focus, live his life again. The only issue with all of that is that Sherlock is a stubborn little bastard and hates to ask for things, so John finds that he just kinda must force it on the man.

Really Sherlock should have known this was going to happen, he’d been acting more of a brat than usual and John was starting to get fed up with it. There is only so much a person can take. So, it shouldn’t have come to his surprise that John not only drugged him but also tied him to the bed. Really, he shouldn’t be surprised at all.

And yet he is, here with his face down in their bed ass up and legs spread like he is a 50-cent whore. He is anchored so well that even if he wanted to Sherlock wouldn’t be able to move let his legs slip down. No, instead his hips don’t budge and neither do his legs, leaving him wide open, vulnerable. Sherlock would have to say that he doesn’t like it, that this is something that he isn’t into but that would be a lie.

He can’t hear anything, not the Christmas carolers outside the flat or the movie that Sherlock is sure John is watching. Sherlock stays that way for a while, drifting in and out in the silence. It’s deafening in his own head. Until finally he feels it the slight tip tab on his back.

It takes him a few seconds for his mind to catch up with what is going on. John is using Morse code to speak with him, ‘How do you feel?’

Sherlock hums he notes that John didn’t gag him, but he can’t hear his own voice, so he doesn’t know if it comes out loud or quiet, “Silent.”

‘Good. We are going to try something new today.’

Sherlock blinks a couple of times wishing that he could see what John is going to do. It makes him uncomfortable, that he can’t see what is going to happen. He trust’s John obviously but this is something that they don’t do often. Only when he needs it, and he does. He can’t already feel his body relaxing.

“Okay…”

John just smiles at him before moving off the bed. Sherlock feels the dip and movement before he feels something cold land on his back. It slides down his back to the tip of his neck and then another object lands and does the same thing. It takes him a bit to realize that John is placing ice on his back and letting them slide down his back as they melt. It’s cold but the sensation feels amazing. The coolness of the ice and then the chilly goosebumps that come from having air slip over the wet skin.

Sherlock can’t help but shudder at the feeling, and just as he is getting used to it John moves on sliding a warm cloth over his back cleaning up the cold ice leaving him with a weird feeling of warmth and cold a strange mixture that makes his cock twitch. As if John can read his thoughts he places a much warmer cloth on Sherlocks back near his ass before brushing a melted ice cube against the underside of Sherlock’s cock.

The reaction is instantaneous, Sherlock’s hips jerk back in reaction trying to get away from the cold that has just been placed on his cock. John lets out a soft laugh and slides the piece of ice higher, coating Sherlock’s cock in the cold water. Though the ice is cold, and we Sherlock still seems to get hard. If it’s even possible he gets harder faster than normal. Then just as quickly it’s gone. And John is wiping away the dripping cold water and replacing it with something far warmer.

He doesn’t touch his skin at first, just lets the heat from what he has warm Sherlock's skin. It doesn’t take much, then he is pressing the warm cloth, not wet just warm into Sherlock’s cock before removing it. Next Sherlock feels the hot drops of something landing on his back. Warmth spreading through his skin, he can’t help but moan and whine. Trying to rotate his hips so that he can get some pressure on his dripping cock.

John runs his forefinger over the head of Sherlock’s cock and taps it once then twice. A signal to tell him that if he can, Sherlock can come whenever he wants. He only must get himself to that point. Sherlock whimpers and whines rotating his hips as the warm drops move further down his back towards his ass. Slipping further and further down, warming his body then cooling almost instantly.

Sherlock shrieks when the heat lands on his balls and John can’t help but laugh when Sherlock tries to get away from it. He knows that it must be a little painful but Sherlock's cock doesn’t falter. John sets the candle back down on their dresser and taps Sherlock once more, ‘color.’

“Green, John oh God Green, don’t stop so… so close, please.”

John smirks as he picks the candle back up it’s melted a little more and so he spreads Sherlock’s ass and drops a long strip of it down Sherlock’s crack. The moan that leaves his mouth is a whore like sound. And after a couple more drops of hot wax over sensitive skin Sherlock finds himself coming without any help from his or Johns hand.

As his orgasm leaves him Sherlock slumps in a peaceful bliss as John moves about cleaning him up and removing the bindings. Once everything is removed and cleaned John presses a soft kiss into Sherlock's tangles hair and whispers, “Merry Christmas Sherlock, sleep well my love.”


End file.
